The Burdens We Carry
by HuntersShadow
Summary: It's necessary sometimes that we have to fall before we rise, higher than we were before. Looking into the mirror isn't easy, is it?
1. Prologue

_I do not own Naruto/Bleach_

**The Burdens We Carry**

* * *

><p>Yoruichi Shihoin took no small amount of satisfaction out of destroying the last hollow, watching as it's ghastly features dissipated into nothing underneath the moonlight of the lush forest. She expanded her senses, feeling nothing in the distance, perhaps in the village then. A long sigh escaped her lips as her hand went through her hair.<p>

Usually she did not go out and hunt down hollows to relieve stress or distract her thoughts.

No, it was a far different reason in the first place. Over a hundred years had passed, and she had accepted the consequences regarding saving that eccentric mad scientist from execution. With misty eyes she looked into the distance of a half-crescent wall, a village cozied by the mountain that backed it. The sight of that old place reminded her all too well of two years, two years that had been the best in her life. Or was it afterlife? Bah, semantics.

She fell in love. Oh, she was more than aware of the implications concerning Shinigami Law. But at the time…she closed her eyes and calmed her breath to lower her heart rate. It was wonderful despite it being brief.

Minato Namikaze. That was his name. Genuine, sincere, clever. He had far more character to him than any stick-up the ass noble from the Seireitai.

She shook her head and vanished from sight. Dwelling on old memories didn't do one any good.

* * *

><p>Jiji was right. As he always was.<p>

He really should have listened in hindsight.

It was the yearly Kyuubi festival. Everyone got to go! Why couldn't he?! It sounded wonderful, all the food, games, and music. Then there was the fact it was on his birthday, making all the more important.

Those thoughts were lost to young Naruto Uzumaki's mind as he needled through the back allies, away from the celebrating families and crowds. His lungs burned as his heart thumped against his ribs, throwing a glance over his shoulder every second.

Now he was being chased by a monster with an ugly, sinister mask for a face. After shifting through a tight and narrow space he leaned against the wall with sweat sliding down his forehead.

Above, the moon hung ominously. Only Naruto stood in the lifeless and quiet streets of the new housing district. Then it rang from every corner. It was a discordant sound that filled one's soul with terror and of a longing hunger.

The hairs of the blond haired boy stood on his neck as he looked around, in the sky, at the ends of the streets, frenzied eyes scanned every corner before hiding in the nearest house across from him. He ducked under the construction warning tape and reached the massive two story house and tried opening the door, the brass knob rattled as he tried pulling at it with all his strength. Blood pounded in his ears as he grit his teeth.

A moaning lament sent his heart jumping sending his heart up to his throat. Closer and closer it was coming! He took a step back and scanned the house quickly, he saw a low window that was left open and pushed it up as much as he could before pulling his frame into the house pressing up the window as he did so. With a muffled thump, he fell to the floor, wincing.

His frame froze when a long shadow passed by thanks to the light of the moon. Hands clamped over his mouth as he huddled against the wall, twitching and frantic at every noise and low groan, the flapping of tarps in the uncompleted rooms on the opposite end of the room.

Slowly, the adrenaline slowed coursing through his system as he got to his feet and took careful, measured steps. The floorboards creaked and groaned at the pressure causing him to take minutes in getting to the small entrance hall.

He put an ear to the door and listened carefully to the sounds. The wind whistled in the air in tandem with the crickets. After two minutes of silence, a long sigh escaped his lips as he slumped against the wooden frame. Would Jiji believe him about this monster or would he be waved off as though it were a nightmare?

A low hiss much like a snake was all the warning Naruto got. His reaction wasn't fast enough as a limb punched through the door, sending splinters into the air as a clawed, skeletal hand the size of a large watermelon raked and swung about to find its prey.

The blond got a strangled cry in his throat, scampering up before the inhuman beast grabbed his ankle and tried dragging him through the door. Fingernails cut into the wood, trying to grab onto something, anything. He tried kicking, but it did little other than entice the predator to it's prey.

Then it stopped, frozen as if having realized something. A single moment that gave Naruto all the time it needed to escape from it's grasp and flew up the stairs as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Two times the door buckled under the strain, then gave way, shattering with a thunderous crack. From around the corner of the railing, he got a good look at the creature chasing him like a hungry wolf.

It had no legs, no feet, merely floating off the ground. The upper body was serpentine to him, dark as the night itself with a bony mask that bore a snake like jaw with glowing red eyes that had no intelligence, merely a mad beast. It loomed over a normal human by eight feet of slender muscle. The arms were weathered and worn, almost as skeletal as it's very hands and digits.

He bolted down the hall to his right, not staying a second longer. The shrill that followed told him it was angry, fed up with this game. He took a left and closed the door behind him, then with all his weight, he pushed his back against a small shelf to barricade the door.

He panted and backed away from the door, hearing the dragging of the claws against the walls grow closer and closer. He looked for an exit, an escape, a weapon, something! First everyone hates and ignores him, now this?!

The room he was in was a large study with antique furniture, a coffee table stood in the middle atop a rug with small couches on either side, tall and sturdy book cases nearly reached the ceiling. The window opposite the door entrance looked out onto the small courtyard that acted as an entrance and looked down onto the streets.

He was shaken from his panicked thoughts when a series of crashes and glass, wood and stone were torn apart or shoved off from the room opposite. A thought entered his head: What would a shinobi do?

Time and time again he checked the room then himself and cursed the fact he didn't pay much attention in class. He stopped in his thoughts, recalling the usual eraser trick he pulled on Iruka. A grin worthy of a fox crossed his face, looking to the massive book shelf. The door groaned, then cracked before he put his plan into action. He was Naruto Uzumaki, The future Hokage!

Not a minute later the door came down as well as the small shelf. It came in, sniffing and drooling, looking for its pint sized meal. Dull eyes swept the room, under the furniture and the table before landing on a pair of shoes that stuck out under the draping red curtains. Digits wiggled slowly, moving in for the kill. Heavy laborious breaths exited his mouth, like it'd been anticipating this moment for years. Then something struck it on the head midway, clattering to the floor. Just a book. A mere book.

Then a loud groan followed as a shadow cast over it's form and drowned in a sea of texts. It probably helped that the heavy, old and massive book case zeroed it's mass on the creature with a satisfying crash and crunch that kicked up dust and destroyed the couch to timber.

Naruto tumbled off the back of the bookcase, landing back first onto the ground, thanking the fact he frisked a kunai from a garbage can on the way. It was half way into the wall, providing him the support needed to push the thing in the first place. He looked at the motionless scene before relaxing.

He cheered in his mind and got up, dusting himself off. Sasuke would be so jealous when he heard about this. Now to go get Jiji, he'd let him wear his hat for this, maybe even the villagers would like him. At ease in mind and body he left at a leisurely pace before a blood lusting aura permeated the room freezing him in his tracks.

Then a massive _roar_ followed, probably waking the entire village. At the same time, the book case flew off, crashing through the wall that would resemble paper more than strong, reinforced concrete. Naruto, stiff with terror felt a hand wrap around his legs before he was smashed time and time again into the floor, furniture, like a doll when a child was in a tantrum.

There was no time to scream. His nerves lit up like fire across every point in his body, bones snapped and broke before he was hauled up, hung up sided down face to face with his rapidly confirmed executioner.

It growled deeply, glaring at him with eyes of utter malice. With the flick of the wrist, Naruto was sent careening out the window, shattering the glass with the metallic tang of blood on his tongue.

Time slowed as the glass shards danced in the air. His heart pounded in his ear, blood stilled in his veins. This was it? This is how he'd be remembered? Not some legendary Hokage, but would die as some nameless and unwanted orphan?

Darkness crept on his vision before swallowing him whole. The last thing he saw was that monster darting out of the room to finish him off and a strange orange flash out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>Author's Greetings.<p>

I...Live.

Too long. Too long have I kept myself away from continuing this story. While no excuses or apologies can explain my neglect for writing, I will update and _continue_ this story. This revision is for a few reasons. Well. Cough. Brainstorming is merely one of them after coming up with several concepts and ideas I found very intriguing.

One - I looked over the original, and found it was too...dense. If lack for a better word. Too much information at once, I figure I need time to develop Yoruichi's history and character.

Two - I mostly got inspiration for the original prologue from an FF dot net writer when I was still on the whole NarutoxHarem, and Godly!, Powerful! bandwagon. I feel this is much more appropriate.

Three - An original premise. This is my first shot at trying to hang some tension and suspense in the beginning. Do give me some constructive criticism in regards to my writing style. Point out elements that work, others that fall flat and how I can improve them if I encounter such in the future.

Four - Give me an honest opinion on this. I can come back and edit it later. Already, I have a fellow writer who is looking it over.

I'll see if I can put up a few chapters before Christmas. Aside from that, I already have a few events and crucial plot points planned out over the course of the story.

And a bit of an admittance on my part. What drew me back to gluing my butt in a chair and writing whenever I could was due to my reading of one of my favorite writers and philosophers: Albert Camus.

Anyway, I'm back and I will try to get down a schedule, pending real life of course. I'm a junior in college and my final exams are around the corner, I'll see how I can fit some writing. Over break, I may just sit down for a few days and write.


	2. Of Strawberries and School

Embittered Truth

Chapter 1: Of Strawberries and School

* * *

><p>(Karakura Town, Japan. April 1st – Eight Years Later)<p>

* * *

><p>Azure colored eyes opened underneath the cherry blossom trees. The fifteen year old teen stretched as the warm morning breeze caressed his cheek. Scratching his blond hair, he idly brushed back one of the locks framing his mature features. He checked his watch on his right wrist and grunted under his breath before getting to his feet which were clad in green colored polos.<p>

Naruto looked up the side of the concrete building, slinging on his messenger bag. A sense of anxiety welled up as he tugged on the collar of his school uniform. Blowing out a breath of air, the five ft seven blond zipped down the grey jacket, exposing a purple colored dress shirt that was underneath with black line pattern.

He walked around the structure to the front entrance, approaching a bulletin board displayed on the front grounds. Scanning the papers displayed, he saw his name down in class 1-3. However, his eyes widened momentarily at a certain name.

"Goodbye, goodbye cruel world!" whined a medium brown haired teen, approaching with his ever-smiling friend. "How, how could this happen?" he cried out to the heavens as he hit the floor with his knees.

"Ah, Ohayou gozaimasu. Are you new to the school?" greeted his companion, blue hair tufted out to the sides. He ignored the cry of warning from his friend.

"I am" Naruto returned shortly, moving to lean his back on the side of the bulletin. Not looking at the individual in question. A frown appeared on the boy's features before introducing himself.

"My name is Mizurio Kojima, my friend here is Keigo Asano."

Naruto paused for several seconds "Naruto Namikaze" he replied in a softened tone, allowing silence to ensue once more.

"So what district are you from? I don't remember seeing anyone like you around Karakura"

"Mitsumiya"

"Damn it Mizuiro! Don't talk to him! He could be a partner in crime with Ichigo Kurosaki due to the hairstyle!" pleaded Keigo, clutching his arms around his friend's legs.

"Please, don't mind my friend. He has a very proactive imagination" waved off Mizurio as Keigo wilted, slinking up from the ground.

"The gods have abandoned us…" he cried aloud, somberly eyeing the wretched paper that displayed his name with Ichigo's and Sado. "Huh?" a rumbling noise was heard as Naruto pushed himself off of the bulletin board just as the material splintered in half with two individuals crashing onto the ground with a hand or foot embedded in a delinquent's face.

"Oh no, it's Chad and Ichigo!" wailed Keigo, horror dominating his features. His emotions grew frantic upon seeing several more delinquents funnel into the area.

Naruto seated himself on the steps of stairs leading to the school doors. His eyes widened a margin at the sight of the gargantuan teen named Sado Yasutora. He didn't know the extremely tall Japanese-Mexican all too well, but he had worked with him on several occasions. He shifted his eyes to the orange haired girl whose posture spoke highly of annoyance.

Her eyebrows knit together, features set fiercely with a scowl. Orange hair was spiked up, trailing down her waist, she had quite a figure for her age despite being a teenager. A sort of fire was alit in her brown eyes, seemingly having a familiarity with the group of delinquents that harassed her. Her own height was around five-five, perhaps five-six or so. Clad in the school uniform, female version of course.

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands in front of his face. So this was Ichigo Kurosaki, he mused. Leaning his head against his hands, he extended his senses as he got a feel for her reiatsu. It was budding like a newly blossomed flower in the spring. In the least, he didn't have to worry about 'complications' in the first few weeks of school.

"…and that's Naruto Namikaze over there, he's new to the school. Likely homeschooled, so go easy on him"

Opening his eyes, the blond peered through the shadow of his bangs. A few of the troublemakers began to approach, two or three held crude weapons of the sort. Naruto smiled thinly, his mother would be laughing outright at the situation that was on the horizon.

"Huh, so you think you can copy Reiichi-sama punk?" spat out an approaching troublemaker from Naruto's right. This was Sorimachi, eyebrows brought together and lips pursed to give off a toughened look. The blond spared a glance and remained silent.

"Answer me, I asked you a fucking question! Get rid of the dye"

Naruto replied in a softened voice seconds later "Sorry to disappoint, but this is natural hair" as Sorimachi snatched away a bokken from one of the delinquents, he warned aloud "I really suggest you reconsider your actions. Otherwise, my response will be in kind"

Sorimachi laughed mockingly, the goons followed suite as the blond arose, waiting patiently.

* * *

><p>(Two Minutes Later)<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto dusted off the sleeves of his school jacket of dirt and the like. Looking around at the beaten up gang members who he had reacted to in self-defense, he snorted on the inside at the attempt. Despite not being in shinigami form, his human form was trained to avoid the attacks of hollows on a moment's notice. He turned and made his way up the steps into the school, only to be stopped.<p>

"Huh, nice job" commented a feminine voice, Naruto glanced over his shoulder once to see that it was Ichigo on the approach. Sado trailed behind her a foot or two. "So, you're Naruto, eh?"

Naruto replied without looking "I am, though it's a surprise to see that your attending the same school, Chad" the orange haired girl blinked once, turning her head to the gargantuan teen.

"Yeah" rumbled Chad in his gentle baritone voice "It's good to see you as well, Naruto" the blond gave a short wave over the shoulder before going into the school.

"You know him?" questioned idly, Ichigo. Her attention turned to the wavy haired teen.

Chad nodded once "He's collaborated with my band several times in the past, we've done various band covers. Naruto's a very good vocalist".

Ichigo only nodded once, gazing at the entrance where Naruto went in. "he he…" perverted giggling got her attention, one of the veins on her temple throbbed upon eyeing one of the delinquents on the ground looking up her skirt shamelessly. "So wor-"

The thermodynamics of the universe followed in the terms of a peeping tom. Chad was visibly unsettled at the sight of Ichigo shouting expletives whilst stomping the boy's head into the ground. Wisely he backed off as drawing her wrath was a literal death sentence.

* * *

><p>(Classroom 1-3 Twenty Minutes later)<p>

* * *

><p>Students alike moved away from an agitated looking Ichigo with Chad trailing just behind her, silent as usual. Brown colored eyes scanned the to-be classmates. It seemed like things would be dull as usual, aside from beating up the few gangs that harassed her for her looks.<p>

Naruto was seated quietly in a desk in the corner of the classroom. He was relaxed in his position with his head resting against the fist form of his left hand. The blond had I-pod headphones in his ears, to anyone else, it would appear as though he were just another lazy teenager wasting his time.

To him, music was one of the few things in the world that brought him solace. After the move from Konoha and the shinobi nations, Naruto had a hard time with opening up to others aside from his mother back home. Often, he'd relax and just listen to songs days on end. That was only the beginning when he discovered music shortly upon arriving, one of his favorite activities was to travel around Karakura Town and just listen to music in secluded parts of nature that eased him.

Around the room, the female populace seemed to be swooned by the blond's appearance. Though that thought was particularly derived of the serene smile curving his lips with eyes closed.

Naruto shifted slightly, he cracked open his right eye to glance at Ichigo sitting in the desk next to him, looking rather bored. He deigned to ignore the horrified squeaks and whispers that emanated around the class. It didn't take a genius to note the glares aimed at the orange haired girl from those of the opposite sex. Quite frankly, he wasn't all that surprised, he knew his looks would attract trouble and attention.

He reverted to his original state and the minutes in the class room pass. The door on the other end of the room slid open and in stepped a woman with brown hair and glasses. "Alright everyone, take your seats!" the instructions were followed "My name's Mistao Orchi, I will be your sensei for the next three years. We'll start off with English first, hopefully you all have kept up…"

The blond sighed to himself, stopping his music and taking out his headphones. So school began…

* * *

><p>(Karakura High - Lunch)<p>

* * *

><p>The mechanical pencil gently traced the paper as our favorite blond finished the last portion of nature scene. It was nothing grandiose, just a lake and dock drawing with a forest in the background that was rather detailed. Naruto next took out a thickening black pen and began to go over the lines to bring out the picture. While music was a hobby of his that he enjoyed and staved off negative emotions, he also liked to sketch.<p>

Humming under his breath to Broken by Lifehouse, the blond continued his work whilst ignoring the blushing and dreamy stares/sighing of the female population. He knew that his looks would cause trouble, prime example being the attempted beat down this morning. Sighing aloud, the whiskered teen could only grouse over the fact that the rumor mill was practically supercharged throughout the school with his attendance.

"Naaarrruutoo!" wailed Keigo as he dashed down the line of desks closest to the window sill the blond was sitting on. "I've got-"

Naruto 'by accident' raised his elbow as the brunette slammed face first into said appendage. Momentum from the brunette's feet flung forward, sending Keigo crashing into the wall back first, upside down. "Apologies, Keigo-san" he remarked softly, giving a momentary glance at the condition of the boy as he continued his work with the sketchpad on his knees, back against the portion of the wall.

He heard Ichigo snort, amused from her desk. Chad looked up from his lunch with his friend, unfazed by the situation that just played out. A lot of stuff happened to him and Ichigo which really didn't surprise him. He returned to his meal quietly.

"I" gasped Keigo as he dragged himself toward Naruto "Have news! Don't you know?" the tone was marred with disbelief and shock, short of two meters short from the blond.

Said teen stopped for a second, then shrugged. He didn't really care as to what a crowd would think of him.

Mizurio piped up as he texted away with his phone "It's likely he wouldn't, Asano-san" he smiled calmly "Naruto-san is trying to map out the school and experience the classes"

"Who cares about the education?" cried Keigo, shooting up from his position "The approval ratings for Naruto are skyrocketing across campus! In looks and athleticism, soon he's going to have a harem!" he pulled out a PDA and began to scan with his eyes furiously, going over information.

Naruto rubbed his forehead in irritation. With some silence returning aside from the energetic and over the top brunette muttering under his breath, the azure eyed blond returned to his work. "Konnichiwa Kurosaki-chan!" greeted suddenly, a bubbly voice.

Raising his head lightly, he glanced to see a teenage girl approaching Ichigo's desk. She had orange hair like Kurosaki, but was a few shades darker. Mutters echoed around the room, the males were poor at concealing or not attempting to hide their leers and bloody noses at her rather curvy body suited for a model. She had brown colored eyes, slender body and stood at a height of 5'2.

"Hey Kurosaki" greeted Tatsuki Arisawa, the current top Karate user in Karakura Town. "Heard about a scuffle you had with Oshima".

The blond could easily picture an eye roll taking place on the female delinquent's face. "Yeah, wasn't too much of a problem." She sounded rather casual, almost lazy on the subject.

"And Sorimachi? Glad that baka got his ass handed to him"

"That wasn't me"

A "Huh" followed by Tatsuki's blink and surprise at her casual admission "You didn't? He's tried messing with you several times before"

"Ask the new guy" Ichigo replied to her pointed out fact.

Naruto felt the tomboy's gaze scrutinize him, there was a prick of nostalgia at the feeling. His 'Oyaji's' analyzing capabilities were far beyond that of any skilled Taicho shinigami, he himself was an expert but certainly not at that of his father figure.

"Oh! We have a new student?" questioned curiously, Orihime. Her hands clapped together in joy "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Orihime Inoue". The blond's lips twitched at the absurd amount of cheeriness in the tone.

"Naruto Namikaze" he replied from his work, the scratching of the pencil elongated. Again, he felt Tatsuki's gaze linger on him some seconds longer than usual. "What are you drawing?"

The blond didn't spare a look or glance at Orihime's inquisitive query. Chad intervened before she could go further "Don't bother, Naruto's not much of a talker".

"Eh? You two know each other?" blurted Tatsuki before she could stop herself.

Naruto suppressed the scowl that wanted to show. Why did he have to be the center of attention to a group of people that he didn't know?

"We've worked together…" Chad elaborated trailing off. Naruto released a sigh silently, glad to know that the gentle giant was trying to get them off of his back. Another set of eyes took in him, from Ichigo most likely.

He heard a scoff exit her lips before the highlight died off shortly. Grateful for the intervention, Naruto tapped his pen against the pad of paper several times to signal Chad, a short grunt followed before he blocked out the surrounding noise and focused on his drawing.

* * *

><p>(After School)<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto listened to the song Numb blare in his ears from his headphones, idly humming along with the band, Linkin Park. The day had passed on with no significant mark left on him.<p>

The blond ran a hand through his hair. Was there even a point to his enrollment aside from that crazy fruit loop's plans? Ok, he had him with the whole 'Hollow attracted to reiryoku' deal.

"Oi dandelion head!"

Stopping, the whisker marred teen turned casually to see Oshima and Sorimachi, the latter whom he noticed had a few bruises on his face. "Listen up pal, you better apologize on your knees for beating up my boys or you're gonna be our personal punching bag for the rest of the year!"

Honestly didn't these people have anything better to do? Naruto growled under his breath in annoyance, left fist clenched to his side, all he wanted was to be left alone.

"I reacted in self-defense" he explained, his usual soft tone was low but was heard by the two "If you decide to avoid me, I'll leave you alone".

Oshima snorted "Ah! Trying to get away easily, huh? Well that's not going to happen"

"Right!" nodded the useless peon next to him, was the guy constipated or something? Made it hard to interpret what exact emotion he had with that expression on his face.

Naruto just sighed before tensing, his instincts buzzing. He turned just in time and saw a goon bringing down a lead pipe on him at a diagonal angle. He swivled on his heel and aimed a chop towards the wrist of the delinquent. At the smell of sake under his breath, he delivered a sharp jab at the diaphragm with his right hand which expelled air from his lungs.

Wouldn't rupture the liver of the teen, but he'd be feeling damned sick for the next week or so.

"Swarm the bastard!"

A quick glance told all he needed, at least a dozen of the delinquents he had seen earlier in the day were now attempting to take him down, while he was well-versed in Hakuda, there was a difference of speed and reaction time with his shinigami form in comparison to his human form.

The next few minutes passed with some crashes and a broken bone or two of delinquents. Finally, Naruto was tackled down the hill by one of the henchmen and seemingly got a good grapple on the azure eyed blond before an elbow slammed into his face, shoving him off.

Naruto got to his feet quickly, just as Sorimachi had charged down the hill and swung his baton at the blond, a moment before contact a shoe covered foot slammed into the brunette's face, sending him sprawling two meters away.

"Shit!"

"Oh no, it's her!"

The remaining five delinquents including Oshima drained of color at the sight of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oi! The hell are you doing here Kurosaki? This ain't your business" spat out the lead bully.

"Whatever" waved off, Ichigo as she straightened up "Kinda figured that you'd go after the new guy anyway, this is just my stress relief for this morning, you got me three day's detention because of jumping me."

He may have been on the bottom of the totem pole in academic rankings, but Oshima knew when to avoid the ire of a female. "F-fine! Don't think Kurosaki'll protect you next time dandelion. Come on you guys, we're leaving!"

The delinquents dispersed as the area settled down, only the running of the river could be heard. Naruto straightened himself and checked himself over to see if he lost his Ipod or cell phone.

"You alright?"

The blond dusted himself off and nodded "Just fine" he replied, pausing as if he were unsure. He sighed and walked over to the hill and began to climb up "Thank you though, why'd you help?"

"I already said why, didn't I?" Ichigo remarked dryly, the blond sighed a bit at her response. Social circles weren't his highest priority but he could at least show some courtesy for intervening.

"You could have done it immediately after school" Naruto pointed out softly, feet set on the dirt path. His gaze shifted to the blue sky specked with clouds.

Ichigo hummed as she laid down a meter or so down from himself and relaxed "True, have to admit you have good skills, certainly wasn't Karate" oh, so she was curious about him perhaps?

Naruto shifted his view to that of the forest on the other side "It's a hand-to-hand combat system my mother taught me since I was seven"

She remained silent at the reply. "Neat then"

Again, the silence hung. Naruto shifted his position uncomfortably "Again, why?".

"Why what?"

"Helping me" clarified the blond, swallowing some saliva that collected in his mouth.

Ichigo sat upright and shrugged "Just felt right, really" it sounded like that was the best way she could give an explanation. She crossed her arms, leaning them on her knees "I mean you didn't sound like a bad kind of guy from Chad's explanation. Quiet, yeah, but alright with him"

Naruto's gaze moved to the back of her head, he moved his mouth but no words came out. She was helping a person she had never met before based off a conversation with a friend she knew before he did.

Upon seeing her turn to look at him, Naruto twisted his head to look away. "That's all that I needed answered then" a smile crossed his lips, surprising indeed.

Ichigo grunted after a few moments and lay back down, humming lightly as the grass brushed her cheeks from the breeze that came through the area.

Naruto couldn't cease the feeling he felt, moving his gaze down to Ichigo's relaxed form. The smile held firm even with the earlier pain fading. He took a deep breath of air silently and released it as he tilted his head back and looked up to the sky. _Ichigo, you certainly are a unique individual_.

Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Alright everyone, hello. I know it's been a really, really long time but many factors have kept me from posting and writing.

1. My own laziness, i also have ADD which distracts me.

2. Life, I'm a college student who finished his first year. I'm currently looking for a job right now and plan on holding a morning internship at least twice a week.

Further, i will give out information for my plans on other stories:

- What was Lost is Found: Redux - This is getting a total overhaul, currently rewriting. With the help of a reviewer by the name of birdmockingblack, he's been giving me advice and helping me brainstorm over stories and i find that my work is less than satisfactory. The story will remain the same with some changes, that's all i can say without exposing my plans.

- Embittered Truth - I really have an interesting set of ideas for my story as written above. Future chapters will be interesting, that's all i can say.

- Departure Beyond - No excuse on the third chapter. I'm lazy and i have a very active imagination which kept on bounding off from one idea to the next. I plan to continue this story as is a unique piece.

-Guardian of Outcasts - I'm partial on this one. I feel uncertain about where this'll head. Unique, yes. I feel that i need to revise it.

-A Fine Line- Rewriting, two chapters written out and third one just started on.

Finally, for reviewers everywhere i would appreciate constructive criticism that encourages me. Flames do not do any good for a writer as they discourage work.

Also, if you have any questions, ask and I will answer to the best of ability without divulging spoilers.

P.S. I will be posting a link to a picture of Female Ichigo for a general idea of what she looks like.

P.P.S Also, thanks directed at an anonymous reviewer named 'too lazy to get an account' based on his suggestion, i rewrote the prologue to fit canon.


	3. Crawling

AN: I do not own Naruto/Bleach.

Chapter Two: Crawling

* * *

><p><em>Yoruichi prowled about the dingy apartment much like the cat she was. Her thoughts were scattered, bouncing off from subject to subject regarding the treatment that her own flesh and blood suffered under.<em>

_She stopped in his room. It warmed her heart to know of his living. Facing Sarutobi could wait, it was far more important to look after Naruto. Her heart jumped lightly upon hearing a groggy groan. Her eyes lit up like fireworks as the young boy sat up on his bed._

_The purple haired former shinigami crossed the breadth of the room in a millisecond, sitting on the bed. "Naruto!" her arms wrapped around his frame, pulling him into a warm embrace. Long ago she imagined a scene similar to this when she was pregnant. She wished only that the circumstances were not as such now. "I'm so glad you're alright, I'm so sorry."_

_Somewhat excited, she pulled back "W-what? What are you, who are you, really?" initial confusion turned into wariness. Yoruichi noted that he back peddled a few inches away, it wasn't entirely unexpected. Naruto had been isolated and ignored his entire life, people rarely got up close with him. _

"_Look, I need you to listen, I am sorry more than I ever have been in my life but I just need you to hear me out." She pleaded more so than she remembered in her years. "Sarutobi hasn't been entirely truthful with you."_

_Naruto's eyes hardened upon meeting her gaze. She barely held back a wince. "Liar, Ji-san's always been there for me!"_

_Yoruichi swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. That old goat essentially wrapped Naruto around his finger, practically his mouthpiece at this point. "Has he told you about your family?" _

_The quiet question silenced any words that formed on Naruto's lips. He shook his head side to side. "It's me Naruto. I'm Yoruichi, your Kaa-chan"_

_Utter silence plunged the room as the golden eyed woman smiled tenderly. "What?" He whispered in reply, the initial shock giving into anger. "Where have you been all this time?"_

_Yoruichi clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. Her ire arose like the buildup of a volcano. "I was lied to about your survival. Sarutobi told me that you didn't live after the attack on the village." _

_Naruto shook his head furiously before outright glaring at Yoruichi. "I don't believe you, Ji-san'd tell me 'bout my parents!"_

"_Naruto, please," she began, reaching out before the appendage was slapped away from contact. Yoruichi froze, stunned. Simultaneously it felt like a stab to her heart. Was he so under Sarutobi's influence that another person's perspective didn't matter?_

"_Go away, just leave, please!"_

"_Naruto!" _

_He seemed to ignore her concern, darting off the bed. Yoruichi screwed her eyes close, holding her frame. Damn that man, damn Sarutobi._

* * *

><p>Attending Karakura High for the past month still felt discomforting, considering he spent time around those of his age range. Naruto mused. To him it was like entering a world he had no idea of, reminding him vaguely of coming to Karakura Town in the first place.<p>

Having grown up in Konoha for most of his childhood, he was ignored by most of the adult populace while the children followed their parent's example. Often he observed such conversations taking place as talking about some celebrity that slept with another or cell phone models, car designs or the most recent fashion news.

Naruto turned right on the sidewalk and into an alleyway that gave way to a back area with an average looking shop called the Urahara Shoten, smiling. It looked quaint but gave off that comforting feeling that one would recognize as home.

Approaching the front door, he slid the shoji door open, stepping into the plain looking display area of candy. His neck hairs stood on end, catching a broom that stopped mere inches from impacting his nose. "J-Jinta-kun!"

Letting down his arm to his side, the blond could only sigh. He craned his neck, peering down the hallway where a hot-headed red haired boy flinched upon sight, a few meters in front of him was a black-haired girl with a permanent blush on her cheeks, hands clasped to her mouth, eyes wide.

"Arguing over chores again?"

The query from the blond only drew quick nods. The red haired boy winced. "Sorry nii-san."

"It's fine Ururu. As for Jinta, please work on your anger issues, you know what happened last time." Jinta Hanakari nodded his head, gulping quietly.

Naruto walked down the aisle of cheap candy and stepped up onto the tatami mats, handing off the broom as Jinta came to retrieve it, mumbling an apology before trekking to the backroom. Upon catching a glimpse of his expression, the spiky haired teen all but recognized that sobered expression.

"Um, nii-san?" said teen came out of muse and looked to the young girl who fidgeted a few feet away, rubbing clasped hands together. "I'm sorry about what just happened, I should've,"

"Again, it's just fine Ururu. You need to take more of a stance for yourself, be logical when you argue. For example, since he's the boy his muscles are a bit more suited to carrying. Try something similar on other jobs."

Halfway in, Naruto crouched, smiling warmly, giving off a more welcome presence in comparison to his days at school. "Besides that, he should treat women respectfully. I know that since you've got a hard right hook."

That smile morphed into a grin at seeing her giggle, it was true.

"Arigato nii-san" she bowed a little, smiling.

Naruto straightened before Ururu went off to do her assigned job. He had to admit the two really grew on him in the last few years.

His reverie ended before continuing down to the end of the hallway. He turned to the door on his right at the end of the hall, right near the backroom and entered, closing to ensure privacy.

The room was moderately sized but nothing extravagant to make note of, aside from the large book collection that rested in a shelf at the left corner of the room across from the doorway. On Naruto's right along the wall and to the corner was a normal looking desk with a single shelf, displaying an array of sketching materials along with an I-home that rested atop on the right, away from the supplies.

A bed faced the fronting of the shelf in the corner opposite medium sized and had a simple black blanket atop with a white colored pillow case. Attached to the spacious stretch of wall from the door to the shelf was a bulletin board pinned haphazardly with a variety of drawings. Filling in the walls were a dozen or so band posters of different genres. Naruto didn't settle for just one selected taste, preferring variety.

Naruto approached his desk and put his I-pod in for charging, selecting a random song.

He relaxed, removing the messenger bag from his person before settling down in his wheeled office chair. Simultaneously he retrieved his sketch book from the bag and opened to the first few pages, intent to finish his recent drawing.

He was rather skilled in his opinion. If he practiced a few years more he could become a manga artist. A smile curled his lips at the amusing thought. His artwork featured mainly nature and the environment, animals.

Naruto spared a moment of concentration on his drawing and wheeled over to his nightstand, checking the time on his alarm clock. He blinked at the digital display, ten past six.

He thought for a moment and then smiled. A nice walk would release tension further.

* * *

><p>Scratch out 'nice'.<p>

The fifteen year old stretched. Testing his limbs and appendages to see is he had entered his body correctly, a frown crossing his whiskered face.

Hollows had come out more than usual, something that he should have thought of initially. He scanned the intersection of the urban apartment area and left the scene into the nearby neighborhood districts.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he slowed his sprint into a leisurely walk down the dim lit narrow streets of the Minamikawase district, the houses were scrunched together plain looking in appearance and walled off. No hollows in the vicinity. It was all instinctive that he knew almost every back alley, nook and cranny across town.

He stopped, looking up to the roof of the small two story house to his right. "I know you're there, you can come out."

Any sane person would look at him like he had sprouted another head. He turned in time to see the outline of a cat jump down from the roof, zipped across the grounds and onto the gate-fence.

"Hmph, this was enjoyable a few years ago." commented the cat with a masculine voice, laced with amusement. "I usually had to make it easier for you."

The blond's form relaxed, tension releasing from his muscles as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Eyes brightening in the moderately lit street, "I've been busy the past month, gave me some time to improve."

"Not surprising considering Isshin's daughter." The cat replied wryly. "So what have you been up to?"

Naruto's lips thinned. "Nothing much, everything's routine as of late." Upon feeling the weight of his shape-shifting mother on his shoulder, he gave a sigh.

"Old habits die hard Naru-chan, now how's school been?"

Naruto continued his nighttime walk considering the question. "Really can't complain I suppose, class lecture, homework, and other subjects."

"You know what I mean." At the rebuke, Naruto frowned. He knew exactly what topic she was referring to.

The blond sighed as she jumped off and paced briefly before sitting in front of him, patiently. "I do have a social life of sorts." That was the best way he could describe his association with Ichigo and co.

"And?"

He resisted the urge to groan and rubbed his forehead. "It's not that big an issue, it's not like I plan on staying in school after the Hogyoku problem is over."

Yoruichi arched a brow delicately. "A lovely plan, though I can't see you staying at the Shoten for another decade."

The blond stopped, standing underneath the beam of a street lamp. "I thought about becoming a musician." He murmured, leaning his body's weight to one leg.

The cat's lips twitched if one noticed closely. Naruto certainly had a passion for singing, it didn't matter what genre he'd cover. "That does require further education I take?"

He made a noise of acknowledgement, recalling vaguely on some career information he had looked up some weeks ago, regarding a visa or license after university. "Yes."

Ok, so he didn't think that far ahead.

"Does school still sound like a bad idea to you?" Yoruichi arched a brow, sitting on her haunches, tail flicking about languidly.

"Fine," Naruto acquiesced in a grumble, crossing his arms, "twist that knife a little deeper why don't you?"

A deep toned laugh erupted from Yoruichi's throat, amused. "Sorry for ruining your little fantasy, a little reminder of that was rather necessary."

True. He knew she was rather taken to her role as a mother, having to give up on and get rid of old habits to focus on the responsibility of being a single parent. If it wasn't for her, he probably wouldn't be standing here today.

"What about your friends now? Kisuke passed off that you know Ichigo."

"Well…" Naruto trailed off for a moment, a contemplative look adorning his face as he reflected on the events of the past month.

Friends, did Ichigo and Co fall under that category? In his childhood days the image of having friends to laugh and play with stuck with him, the idea however vanished from the realm of his dreams like an early morning mist when reality smacked him down. He always thought that friends helped out one another and trusted each other implicitly.

Now though. He knew about the reason why he was hated during his time in Konoha. The world looked so different from his point of view. He saw things beyond all the petty conversations and products that normal teenagers conversed about or in some cases, whine.

Then there was Kyuubi. It was impossible to bring the image to mind on just what kind of reaction Ichigo and 'friends' would have to being told that he was a container to a towering demon of raging power.

He expected that anyway, Urahara wanted him to monitor Ichigo's reiryoku and gain more experience as a shinigami. Not to mention to keeping an eye on developments on those around her. How would Ichigo and Chad along with his loosely termed friends react to such an admission? He knew that Ichigo would soon be awakening her shinigami abilities.

He acted like an observer, like a spy.

God he was such a fucking hypocrite.

Naruto started from his musing when he felt a nip in his right foot's ankle. His shape shifting mother rounded his feet and eyed him from a meter or so.

"Naruto?" she voiced, concern on her face and in her voice. "Is something on your mind? You blanked out for a few minutes."

For a moment, it sounded humoring considering she was in her cat form. Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. "I'm fine, I got lost in my thoughts."

Liar, he ignored the accusation from his subconscious, withholding a wince.

He waved off the issue with the gesture of his hand, Yoruichi's stare lingered on him for a minute before nodding. They continued the walk, a lull of silence having overtaken the conversation. She didn't buy the excuse. He knew that and she knew that. His mother knew him best out of the 'family'.

Naruto froze upon feeling a familiar reiatsu flare about half a block away. The situation was further incensed by the lone echo of a hollow's moan.

"Oh, looks like it's begun!"

Naruto would have bolted, but was stopped by the voice he had grown accustomed to over the years. He turned to face a man wearing an outfit of all green with smatterings of white, though the characteristics that stood out were the white and green bucket hat, cane in hand. He bore light skin, slate grey eyes and had scruffy pale blond hair underneath said hat.

"Dear lord, he finally came out in public." Naruto spoke as if the world was ending, lips quirked.

Yoruichi snorted, humored, obviously referring to his fashion sense or lack thereof.

"Oh, at least I don't have high school hormones for problems Naruto-kun." Urahara retorted breezily, taking the route towards the Kurosaki den at a leisurely pace. "Still having fan girl issues?"

Briefly, Naruto twitched; matching the man's stride. It was somewhat of a habit at this point that they trade playful barbs. Harmless fun of course, injured pride was what remained in the end.

"Anyway," he gave a pointed look at the man "I take it that your little plan in in motion?"

Urahara confirmed upon reaching the street corner. "Yes, Aizen's own machinations are gaining traction. This means that you can cut down the hollow patrols for a while, let Kurosaki-chan get some experience."

Naruto nodded his understanding, smirking as he crossed his arms. "Of course, though you really should get yourself a hobby if you get bored doing this all the time, stalking young girls? What would Tessai think?"

The former captain set down the gigai slung over his shoulder against the concrete wall of an intersection. "Naruto-kun," he admonished upon standing, flicking out that beloved fan of his as if he were wagging his own finger at him. "I am a mere honest, handsome and perverted businessman with standards to follow."

"You have standards?" the teen replied in mock astonishment, placing a hand over his heart. Naruto found it to be therapeutic to use humor and wit to relieve the stress of his unnatural life.

"Now, now children," Yoruichi chided, reminding the two of her presence as her eyes rolled. "I talked up with Kuukaku, she's making preparations as we speak."

Urahara nodded, snapping his fan in apparent satisfaction as he tucked it away. "Good then. Naruto-kun, you can minimize your hollow patrols for the next while and attend to it when it's necessary."

The gears in Naruto's mind worked, making a conclusion. Ichigo would become a shinigami due to the 'game' that was between Aizen and Urahara, drawn into the world of the unseen. It was scary somewhat, he likened to analogize that the two were kings on the opposite sides of the board moving their pieces.

Urahara had been patient with teaching him, having lost count of just how many times they had played strategy games, giving science lessons on the spiritual world. He somewhat owed the fact that his own reasoning and analytical thinking had increased thanks to the man in question.

What would happen after though? Would the situation spiral out of control and eventually draw the eyes of the Gotei Thirteen? He tried not to think on the implications of such an outcome, but it was hard not to. He loved the life and family he had now.

He was a Pureblood after all, a child fostered from the union of a shinigami and a human. Throw in the fact that he was the son of a former clan head and noble made him all the more precarious about the possible situation.

Naruto shook his head to get out that developing nugget, right hand clenched at his side tightly. No, he banished it to the depths of his mind. This situation would occur and cease to be in his mind.

A hand grasped his shoulder, shaking his frame gently. Reality crashed back into him like a wave as he readjusted. "…Naru-chan, Oi! You there?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Naruto remarked sharply, gently removing the hand from his shoulder. A twitch tugged at his lips upon seeing the human form of his mother, clothed of course.

She took a step or two back onto the street as he rubbed his face with his free hand and let out a long sigh. "Naruto, you blanked out on me twice, what's eating at you?"

Again the concern surfaced, he made eye contact with golden orbs before looking away. What didn't eat at him these days? "I…I'm okay," he sighed at her somewhat skeptical look. "There's just a lot on my mind recently."

"It certainly must be a lot," interjected Urahara, peering around the corner as a wave of reiatsu surged from the Kurosaki homestead, garnering a brief amount of attention from the mother and son. "I think you can stop clenching your right fist now, you might break a bone unintentionally."

Naruto blinked and lifted his fist to bear as he unfurled it. He didn't register his skin breaking, or the warm blood. The deep cuts healed up in mere moments before dropping it to his side.

He was a Jinchuuriki, another label to add to the list. In his mind, he had no idea how the Gotei would react, much less the Central Forty Six. Naruto studied at his hand, flexing the fingers idly.

"Why can't things ever be simple?"

The whisper was soft, so low that no human being would be able to hear. "Naruto."

His gaze rose, meeting Yoruichi's, her arms rigid in the crossed position. He could see the twitch of her fingers, tense. The worry was palpable on her features just as much the feeling was in the air. ", be honest with me. Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto lowered his arm, swallowing his dry throat. "No." he stopped and paused before blowing out a breath of air, lying wouldn't fool her nor would he be absolved of the thoughts plaguing his mind. "Yes, yes I do. Can we talk about this at home?"

For a moment, she stared. Then she smiled tenderly "Sure, I think Kisuke's nearly finished with his business."

His shoulders slumped in relief. Naruto wouldn't say it aloud, but he knew that from here on out, there was no going back, no point of return.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished and Edited: 1219/12**

Hey everyone, sorry that it's been so long. I've been kept busy for a number of reasons. Please give me your constructive criticism to improve my work, flames don't help me all that much.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt I gave a bit more character depth than in my previous work, something I feel particularly happy about.


End file.
